


What Could Have Been-BONUS

by sugarspice623



Series: Alternate Dose of Reality [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sylveride, What could've been, What-If, bonus chapters, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: Bonus chapters from What Could Have Been.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Kelly Severide
Series: Alternate Dose of Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205693
Kudos: 7





	1. Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I've decided to add to WCHB and write bonus chapters/scenes for you all. These are going to be chapters that don't exactly pertain to the timeline in my main story, but they still seem like a lot of fun to write, so this is where they will be going! Bonus chapters may consist of: scenes from episodes that I either forgot to incorporate or wouldn't fit in any of the current chapters, random outings I've thought of, or just scenes that are mentioned by one of them in the story(if that happens to be the case, I will let you know which chapter it is mentioned in). Hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Side note: the first bonus chapter I am writing is taking place around season 5 time in case you're interested in continuity like me. This was based off of a prompt I saw on Pinterest, but it was on Tumblr originally. All the credit goes to halleydoedog on Tumblr for this prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis picks the bonding activity for 51 bonding night, but when it actually happens, Kelly has a plan.

51 bonding night. It didn't happen often, but when it did, everyone went. This time, however, was much different. Otis wanted to pick the activity that they were doing and when he mentioned what he wanted to do, not everybody was interested, Herrmann and Mouch especially. You might be wondering what it is that Otis picked: laser tag. The people that didn't want to go eventually bucked up and went because it was bonding night and they don't get to do things like this very often. 

* * *

Casey and Severide walked in the laser tag arena with their respective wife and girlfriend, Gabby Dawson and Sylvie Brett. All four of them were anxious about this. Stella greeted the girls amongst seeing them and they greeted her right back. While the women were talking, the guys decided to do some talking of their own. 

"Why the hell did we let Otis pick the activity for bonding night?" Casey asked. 

"Because he wanted to," Kelly pointed out. 

"I know, but I would've preferred something like axe throwing or Topgolf. I haven't played laser tag since I was a child." 

"You do enough axe throwing at your construction job. A little break from it is always nice." Casey glared at him while Kelly smirked. "You never know. It could be fun." 

"Hanging out with Brett too much, are you?" They were so in love with each other that it was hard for anyone not to notice it. 

"We're dating. We hang out all the time. Don't regret it whatsoever." Suddenly, the guy running the arena said that the game was almost starting, so they walked inside, geared up, and were ready to play. Otis, Cruz, and Capp couldn't be more ecstatic. 

* * *

The game was underway and everyone was shooting at each other left and right. Nobody knew who they were shooting at because it was dark, but they just aimed for a vest, whether it was in the front or back. Matt and Gabby, along with Sylvie and Kelly, promised to stick by each other throughout the game, but one of them got lost at some point and the other one was trying to find them. 

Sylvie was walking around the arena trying not to get shot by a laser, taking every shortcut she could, until an arm pulled her across a corner. She discovered that it was Kelly who scared her to death, but before she could get the opportunity to say anything, he pushed her against a wall and kissed her passionately. It helped that she did the same right back. They were told to get a room by Stella and Otis when they walked past, but neither one of them listened. 

"You scared me!" Sylvie said, teasingly hitting him on the shoulder. 

"I know. I wanted to surprise you," Kelly said, smirking. 

"Well, I'm surprised alright!" All of a sudden, Kelly got his laser gun out and shot at her with a smile on his face. Sylvie gaped at him. "Oh, it is so on!" They spent a few minutes shooting at each other before the decision was made that they were much better as a team, so they stuck by each other like they originally intended for the rest of the game. 

* * *

Otis ended up winning, which wasn't much of a shock, but everyone ended up having more fun than they thought they would. Stella, however, came in second, and that was a big, but pleasant, surprise. Otis was mad that he could potentially be dethroned any day now since Stella was so close behind him in points. Kelly and Sylvie ended up in the middle of the pack, but they didn't care because they were too busy being focused on each other to worry about a score. Neither one of them came in with a goal to win anyway. 

The happy couple headed back to Kelly's apartment after the game was over. They were currently on the couch, where Sylvie was leaned into him, hand on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. 

"I was not expecting you to push me against a wall and kiss me during a game of laser tag," Sylvie said. 

"Like I said, I'm a man full of surprises. Did you like it?" Kelly asked, smiling.

"Oh, I loved it! Who knew laser tag could be so much fun? There wasn't a lot of it in Fowlerton." 

"I'm happy that I could make your first game fun." They smiled at each other. "I love you, if the kiss during the game didn't indicate that." 

"It did, but I just love hearing you say it. I love you too." 

"God, that sounds so good!" Obviously, Kelly loved it when Sylvie said it too. Laser tag was something that shouldn't wear somebody out, but it ended up making both of them tired, so they decided to go to sleep. Kelly put laser tag in the back of his mind. He was hoping to do a repeat date at the arena, so he could do the same thing he did tonight. He was a man full of surprises and he wanted to keep it that way. 


	2. I'm a Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Severide returns home from his short trip to New York, he is met with an awesome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Got another bonus chapter comin' your way today. I originally posted this one on the main story, but I realized that it fit better on here, so I'm reposting it with some changes from the original. This one takes place after 5x06 and it is based off of the scene where Sylvie shows up to Antonio's place in practically nothing, but obviously it's not Antonio in my version! Hope you enjoy!!

_"So text when you touch down, straight to my place now_

_These nights without you, they're so hard to sleep_

_Come put your things down, I'll order takeout_

_No more to say now, baby, just make out with me"_

_-Make Out with Me by Maren Morris_

Kelly Severide just returned to his and Sylvie's new apartment that they purchased after he moved out of Dawson and Casey's. Now that they have Louie, he doesn't want to get in the way of that, so he got his own place and he couldn't be happier. 

He was on a short trip in New York with Boden and Casey, where Boden showed them the 9/11 memorial and he recalled his memories of that day to the both of them. It was a fun trip, but he was very anxious to get home, especially since Sylvie sent him a text saying that there was a surprise waiting for him when he got back, which definitely peaked his curiosity. He got out of the Uber he took from the airport, got his bag out of the trunk, and walked up the stairs to his place.

When Kelly turned the key to his apartment and opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw: Sylvie in a black trench coat and black boots. He wants to know what this is about.

"Hi," she said enthusiastically.

"Hey. What is this?" Kelly asked smiling, duffel bag still on his shoulder.

"Just a little something I conjured up while you were gone." 

"I see that."

"Don't worry, I was a good girl when you were gone. I always have been." 

"And how have you always been a good girl?" 

"I say my prayers every night." Kelly nodded. "I give a dollar every day to a homeless guy on the off ramp." 

"I'm sure he appreciates that." It was Sylvie's turn to nod. 

"I didn't kiss a boy until I was 17."

"Now I find that hard to believe." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're so beautiful and gorgeous." Sylvie blushed. Kelly then made a joke. "Who was it? I'll kill him." 

"It was my douchebag ex-fiance and to be fair, you kinda almost killed him already." When Harrison came to the firehouse in Sylvie's early days there, he was clearly making her uncomfortable and it didn't go unnoticed by Kelly. He was mad that Harrison treated her this way and he felt that she deserved a hell of a lot better than him. Of course, his stubbornness took over and he wasn't going to admit that out loud at the time. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember that day." Both of them shared a chuckle. When Sylvie mentioned sex, Kelly smirked. Sylvie then unzipped her trench coat revealing a black lace set of lingerie. Kelly's eyes widened and he plopped his duffel bag on the floor. All he could get out of his mouth was "Whoa." He then walked over to Sylvie and they started making out. She took his shirt off and then he lifted her up so they could make their way to the bed. They were going at it for a couple minutes until Sylvie pulled away. 

"Oh, I was also in the church choir too." 

"Well, I'll just make you say amen." Sylvie laughed. "I loved that day where I almost killed your ex-fiance as you put it." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because it was the day that you put me back on track and got me back to being myself. Thank you." 

"You don't have to thank me. I should thank you for making my life easier." Kelly smiled. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." The two of them then kept going at it for a while before they went to bed. Kelly had to admit that this was the best surprise he's ever gotten. He should go on trips more often if this is how he's gonna be greeted when he gets home. 


End file.
